Skyrim: A Tail of Attractive
by AgentofTime09
Summary: Told from the viewpoints of Vilkas and Farkas. Two brothers discover that they have unintentional fallen for their newest Companion member, who happens to be the Dragonborn. Both make attempts to win her affection but only one can truly earn her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Koldak wanted him to take this new recruit outside to see what she was made of. He was skeptical of this dark elf, even though he heard her name on the mouths of many. The deeds she has already accomplished was extraordinary but perhaps because of that, it furthered his skepticism.

"Alright, elf... Let's see what yo-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence and she already had him pinned to the ground, a dagger at his throat. His pack howling with laughter around him. As quick as she had pinned him, she stood. She didn't offer to help him up and his dignity thanked her.

He brushed himself off, "Fine. Go see Koldak." He said dismissively, taking care to not look at her. His brothers and sisters would never let this die. Especially, his true brother, Farkas... Just in dealing with her as briefly as he had... he could understand why people spoke about her with such reverence, though he would never admit it and would continue to keep up his wall of cynicism.

Vilkas was heading back down to confer with Koldak when the door swung open before him, almost knocking him down. "Oh, Vilkas. I apologize. I didn't expect someone to be on the other side." Amaris sounded truly apologetic for almost taking him out with a door.

"Mmhmm." He simply muttered under his breath and side stepped past her, "Be more aware of what's around you or you'll never make it as a companion."

He had gotten a whiff of her scent as he passed by and it took everything in him to keep collected. Once the door was firmly between them, he paused and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side, in a great attempt at self-control.

"Still trying to get over the fact that a whelping thrashed you earlier?" He heard his brother, Farkas ask.

His eyes flew open with fire, ready for a fight. "My brother... I can destroy you, so what does that say in your regard?" His brother, lacking his own wit, had nothing further to say in the matter. Vilkas continued, "Besides, she is no ordinary whelp."

"Ah, that she is not." Koldak emerged from his room, joining the feuding brothers, "She will be of great importance to us all and not just us here apart of the Companions. To all of Tamerial. Watch her carefully and most importantly of all... protect her should the need arise." The old man ended his speech.

The brothers shared a look but Farkas was the one who voiced their thought, "Do you really think that? She's just a little elf..."

"Ah, but it is those who are of most ordinary origins that turn into the extraordinary. All the legends are legends because of where they came from and who they became. Who was Talos before he was held in such legendary regard? An ordinary Nord. Never underestimate that, my sons."

Koldak had a valid point, as he always did, but Vilkas decided he would remain apprehensive of this elf. He would have her back, if needed, like he would for any of his brothers and sisters but he would refuse to see her as anything special. His brother, he could tell, would do the same.

"Are you sure she was ready for a job?" Farkas inquired of Koldak.

"You already assigned her a job?" Vilkas was bewildered. New members did small things here and there around Jorrvaskr and Whiterun, in general. The pack got to know them, their strengths and weakness before determining what jobs would suit them best. "What is it?" He was curious to know just how much foolish confidence Koldak had in her.

"She is to clear a bandit hideout." Koldak responded nonchalantly, "A group of bandits that is causing a particular amount of grief, towards Makarth."

"And you don't think that might be a little much for a first job?" Vilkas had some venom in his question.

"Not at all. I'm sure you all have heard of, at least, some of her accomplishments. Clearing out those bandits should be of relative ease for her."

"Relative, being the key word. What happened to getting to know the recruits first?" Everything Vilkas knew was being thrown into a state of turmoil. Transforming was chaos so turmoil is something he is very used to but only in the terms of the wolf… not the rest of his life. He didn't care for it much.

"She already has a name for herself. People already adore her and that was without the 'glory of the Companions'. She wants to join in hopes to further bettering Tamriel." He could tell Koldak was not appreciating his slight hostility but he just couldn't let it go.

"You had a nice, long chat with her and know ALL of her hopes and aspirations now?" He said this with a certain amount of spite he didn't mean to throw in nor did he know why. He only knew it angered him, something he would have to contemplate on at another time.

Koldak laughed, "Vilkas, she's someone we all will come to rely on. Give her a chance." Vilkas was about to begin speaking but Koldak cut him off, throwing his hand in the air in dismissal, "I'm quite done with this conversation. Trust in your Harbringer and his decisions. You always have before." He walked back in his quarters, leaving Farkas and Vilkas behind.

Farkas shrugged, "I have a feeling she will surprise us. He's right… There is just… something about her." His brother was lost in an image for a moment and then snapped out of it, clasped Vilkas on the shoulder and said, "Ah, well… I'm off. I have a job of my own to do."

Vilkas wasn't sure what to think for once and when his mind was clouded and the path obscured, he turned to his wolf. He wandered to the Underforge, letting his beast take over, and escaped out of the secret passageway into the great fields of Tamriel.


	2. Chapter 2

**FARKAS**

Farkas didn't have a job to attend to. He just needed to feel the air on his face, take in the scents of the woods, hunt if he felt like it. The truth was, he had met Amaris before and even then, she threw him off. Now that she was here, wanting to be a companion, he would have to be around her often… he didn't know. He had never been in such an internal state disarray.

Aela and Farkas had been on a job, hunting the hunters that killed their kind. They were losing, though neither Aela nor him would admit that, but they were surrounded, even if they both went wolf, one of them would have died, maybe both… but then… Their enemies started falling around them. It caused confusion amongst their foes that the two werewolves took advantage of and they wiped them out, with the great assistance of an unknown entity. They thought they cleared the area, but there was one survivor that almost succeeded in placing in ax in his back but an arrow pierced the ax wielder, finding its home in his eye socket, saving Farkas's life.

When the fight was truly over, a lonely little elf emerged from a tree. Her name was Amaris, they came to find out, and she had been hunting. She explained that there was a camp not too far from there, immigrants, who had a spell of bad luck. Bandits hit them and stole their supplies. She was hunting for food and gathering materials for them so they could make it to the nearest town.

The werewolves had recognized her name, hearing it throughout Whiterun. She had escaped Helgen, where the first dragon attacked. She had helped defeat one in Whiterun and as some said… even absorbed its soul. Ridiculous, of course. That would make her Dragonborn, something that hasn't been in many ages, though he supposed dragons were thought to be extinct and now they looked to the skies in terror. He still doubted the stories, knowing full well how much Nords, in particular, exaggerated.

Aela wasted no time in telling the elf that she should seek out the companions and join our ranks. She saw the great asset in having someone like her on our team. Farkas had hoped then that she would join. She was fascinating to him and he wanted to know more about her. Unfortunately, Amaris, as well as the werewolves, were on a timed restraint and they had to part ways with their savior.

Aela and Farkas never spoke of the job nor the encounter to anyone, not even each other. That had been almost two months prior to today. He knew Amaris could handle herself but sending her by herself, without a shield brother or sister… he didn't know what Koldak was doing or wanted her to prove but he couldn't help but be concerned for her safety.

Farkas thought about heading in the direction of Makarth. If he transformed he could easily catch up to her, that way he would know for sure that she was safe but he decided to trust in her and in Koldak. And so… he waited…


	3. Chapter 3

**VILKAS**

It had been almost two weeks and there was still no word or sign of Amaris. Makarth was a good distance to travel but it shouldn't have taken someone that considers themselves a Companion two weeks to get there, clear out a bandit hideout, and back. Part of Vilkas was almost relieved and hoped that she wouldn't come back. He had barely finished the thought before he smelled her. Both he and his brother rose to their feet. They were out back of the Jorrvaskr and both brothers rushed inside, not thinking of their actions, only having a desire to see her.

And there she was, surrounded by the pack and all the spoils she had brought back, doing her best to appear humble before the praise she was receiving. Along the way, she came across a dragon that was terrorizing the people of Rorikstead. She helped them slay it and collected the dragon's bones and scales, thinking that Eorland would be able to make armor and weapons out of the material. She visited Makarth and, not only cleared the bandit outpost that was assigned to her through the Companions, but cleared another full of Forsworn. She collected all the treasures she found from the bandits and helped several others around the area of Makarth before reporting back. She had gone well beyond what was required of her, what most people would have done, and contributed more to the Companions in two weeks than what others did in the entirety of their time.

Vilkas's mouth curled downwards, in an attempt to be disgusted by her. Their eyes met from across the room and he turned his back on her, walking out the door her entered, fully aware that her eyes bore into him as he left.

He decided to bury himself in training but he wasn't outside alone for long, "Having fun fighting something that can't fight back?" Amaris's voice reached him.

She was walking towards him, with a playful smile. Her eyes were a beautiful crimson red and there was a wild, intelligence inside them. He realized how idiotic he must have looked, just staring at her until she was almost to him.

"Mmmph." He grumbled and sheathed his great sword.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." Amaris spoke, "Would you like an actual sparring partner or are you afraid you'll lose again?" She smirked.

Oh, she was good. She knew exactly what to say to stir his inner fire. Vilkas chuckled, "I won't go easy on you this time." He said as he unsheathed his sword once again.

She shrugged, "I'll still beat you."

Vilkas couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Go ahead, keep being cocky. It'll be your undoing."

Amaris only had a dagger in hand as they started their dance. Vilkas went on the offense first, Amaris gracefully moved out of the way as Vilkas swung where she had just been. He spun, using his sword as an extension of himself and thrusting it toward her new location. She deflected the blow with barely a twitch of her wrist and spun herself behind him, pulling another dagger, she had hidden, out. He rolled forward, out of her reach before she had time to 'slit his throat'. He rose, bringing his sword up to meet her daggers. The ring of steel on steel made music as they continued their dance, focused only on each other's movements until Amaris angled her dagger just right, producing a glare that blinded him. She knocked his sword out of his hand, but using the senses of his wolf, he threw her to the ground. She made a thud as she landed on her back, the jolt sending one of her daggers flying out of reach. Amaris tried to jump up but Vilkas was already upon her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand, while his other disarmed her completely, throwing her dagger beside its twin. They breathed heavily from the exertion, staring at one another, not seeming to be able to pull their eyes apart.

Someone clapped, breaking the trance. "You both are great warriors." Farkas commented with severity dripping in his voice. His jaw was clenched and there was an odd look about his brother, Vilkas thought as he rose, helping Amaris to her feet.

"Skjor would like Amaris and I to travel to Dustman's Cairn as soon as possible to obtain a Fragment of Wuuthrad." Farkas said like it pained him to even speak of such a tedious task. He was looking up at the sky in a state of disinterest, propped up against a post. He looked at Amaris and pushed himself off, standing on his own, "Since you seem to still have an abundance of energy, shall we leave today?" Vilkas could see a look of challenge in his brother's eyes as their gazes met and could feel his face warming, irritation sinking its way in.

"She just returned," Vilkas uttered at a low growl, "Let her rest for a day." Vilkas had unconsciously positioned himself in front of Amaris, out of Farkas's view.

Amaris let out a small laugh and moved beside of Vilkas, " _She_ can speak for herself. And _She_ is fine and dandy to leave today, thank you very much." She walked forward, towards the Jorrvaskr and stopped when she reached Farkas, "Let me just get some supplies. I'll meet you out front shortly, if you are ready to go now?"

Farkas nodded, "Ready when you are."

Vilkas observed his brother, as Amaris walked away, who was focused on her and not aware someone was paying his action any mind. Vilkas had a sudden realization that his brother was vying for Amaris's affection and that he had been doing the same. Both he and his brother, it would seem, wanted the same woman. The fact that he wanted her at all frightened him and he wanted to feel appalled at the thought but could only feel a sense of deep desire. He did not want a woman to come between him and his brother. They were both acting like she would even return their favor. He decided he wouldn't back down but if Amaris were to choose his brother… or, perhaps, even someone else… he wouldn't stand in the way, until then… Well, fair game.

Farkas began to walk to the front of the Jorrvaskr, "You better not die!" Vilkas yelled after him.

He could hear his brother chuckle, "You can't get rid of me that easily, brother." Farkas replied.

"Damn shame." Vilkas jested.

Farkas chuckled again but said nothing more, just threw his hand up, saying goodbye. Things were different now and though he wished for his brother's safe return, he also hoped, wretchedly, that this job did not spark the beginning of an intimate nature between Amaris and Farkas.


	4. Chapter 4

**FARKAS**

Amaris and him were almost to their destination. It had hardly taken them anytime. He suggested they rest once, feeling a little guilty for hurrying her along to her next task, but she was a force to be reckoned with and refused. She was ahead of him now, bow and arrow ready, ever watchful, not seemingly tired at all. She would make a good wolf, he thought. Sleep was hard and always restless.

He didn't know what overcame him back at the Jorrvaskr but he had to get his brother away from Amaris immediately. He didn't like the look they shared while training and he felt hot with rage, even now as he replayed the scene. Skjor approached Farkas shortly after Amaris had returned, who had tasked him with telling Vilkas and Amaris that they would be each other's shields, in order to obtain the potential Fragment of Wuuthrad…. But when Farkas saw them training… He didn't want them to have any time alone so he went where Vilkas should have. Feelings of remorse were trying to wiggle their way in but he pushed them aside, rationalizing his decision. He chose to lie and take Vilkas's place because he was a better match for this particular quest. He knew it was a cheap deception to himself but he was going to choose to believe it anyway.

The wind shifted, wafting Amaris's scent in his direction, pulling him out of his own mind. He closed his eyes and rolled his neck, then snapped his eyes open in a new bout of determination. This woman was testing his control. All he wanted to do was ravish her. He had to think about something else, smell something else. Perhaps… he shouldn't have lied but he knew, after witnessing them training, his brother felt the same. He would rather struggle with this then give his brother a glimmer of a chance. Selfish and petty of him, but at least in that he could and would be truthful to himself.

She stopped now and slipped in the shadows of a tree. She was silent and graceful, more so than anything he had ever seen. She mesmerized him in more ways than he could count. He shoved thoughts of her in the back of his mind as he moved, not as skillfully, to a shadow of an adjacent tree. She motioned to him, telling him there were three guards that needed to be taken out. He stayed hidden as she notched an arrow, taking out one of the guards. The other two came to attention but she wasted no time, and without a sound, other than the string of her bow releasing, took out another guard. She quickly pulled out a third arrow and dispatched the remaining guard effortlessly. She was crouching, with an arrow loosely notched, but still managed to move swiftly out of the safety of her shadowed tree. Farkas followed, though with much more noise involved. Amaris looked back with a look of slight annoyance written across her face at what she must see as him bumbling but didn't say a word, just moved forward with agile precision until she had the door of the Cairn ajar.

They proceeded through the rest of the Cairn in a similar fashion. Amaris took out everyone she could in a stealthy fashion, and those that couldn't be taken out that way, Farkas ended with his blade. They worked well together, he thought. Words didn't need to be spoken between them, their motions were intuitive to one another and they were able to read each other and react accordingly.

They came upon a larger room and each went off in a separate direction, rummaging, seeing what they could find. He heard the sound of iron gates closing and turned around to find Amaris behind bars.

He laughed, "Got yourself stuck I see." He commented while walking towards her.

"Yeah, yeah… I guess I should have been more careful… Can you get me out of here?"

He nodded, "I'll find a way, just give me a minute…"

Farkas didn't get far before his wolf senses could smell them… Silver Hands… Seven of them. _Great. Just great_. He thought. He turned and looked at Amaris and soon enough she picked up that enemies were almost upon them.

"Farkas... " Concern filled her eyes.

He simply smiled.

"There you are!" A Silver Hand yelled as they surrounded him.

"Farkas!" Amaris cried out.

Another SIlver Hand laughed and looked past him, finding Amaris behind the iron gates, "She isn't one of you… Does she even know what you are?" He paused for a moment, "No, she doesn't. I doubt she would associate with the likes of you if she knew the truth."

"Don't presume to know anything about me." Amaris said with venom.

The Silver Hand laughed again but ignored her comment, "We're going to enjoy skinning you, wolf."

Farkas wanted to look at Amaris, warn her what was about to happen. He couldn't defeat seven of them normally, but as his wolf… seven was nothing. Seven was easy, even. With his back to her, he gave himself over to his wolf. His body morphed until he was wholly changed. The Silver Hands moved, trying to take him off guard while he changed.. But, he had been doing this for quite a time. His changes were quick and he was adept at controlling himself during them.

He dodged the sword that tried to pierce his heart and soon held the throat of the Silver Hand that so offended him. He slashed at another, sending her flying, hearing her body crack as it found its way to the rocky wall. Farkas rushed forward, thrusting his claws into the chest of a SIlver Hand. When he removed his hand, their heart was beating in his palm. He was salivating looking at it, and quickly devoured it before his next attack. He continued his brutal slaughter until only one remained. He left gashes on the back of the last Silver Hands legs, rendering him immobile. The Silver Hand dragged himself away from Farkas, using his arms to pull his weight. Farkas made his way slowly to the sniffling man, placing his foot down on him, pinning him to the ground. He applied more and more pressure, causing the man to cry out, until their was a deafening snap, silencing the man forever. Farkas ripped the dead man's heart out, wasting no time feasting.

After he was done, he couldn't help but look at Amaris. She stood stunned, but elsewise unmoved. He didn't know how she would view him now… He could never fully control his wolf's destruction, finding entirely too much joy in the chaos, and he hoped, desperately, that she wouldn't think less of him. Perhaps it was his desire to feel accepted by her, that he found himself walking in her direction. She didn't falter, didn't look frightened, just looked intrigued. She reached her arm out in between the iron bars and rested her hand on his snout, careful not to look him in the eyes as she inspected the rest of him, though he couldn't say why… Perhaps to ensure he was not badly injured. Her gaze finally met his and he saw delight dancing in her eyes. She moved her hand, petting the side of his face and his body warmed, flaring with excitement. He wanted to claim her. Make her his.

He pulled away suddenly and disappeared down a nearby corridor. He changed and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He flexed his muscles and dug his fingernails into his palms, trying to gain mastery of his body. When he thought he could face Amaris again without the very real possibility of seizing her, he pulled the chain beside him, and made his way back to the room.

She was just making her way out of the area she had unintentionally trapped herself in, when he emerged. She saw him and smiled, relieved and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I was worried." She spoke softly, as if there were others around and she only wanted him to hear.

He closed his eyes, taking in her scent. She smelled of labor, of steel, of blood, and under it all, the trees. A combination of his and his wolf's favorite scents. He found himself wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair. She burrowed into his chest but promptly halted, as if truly realizing what was occurring. He released her once he felt her leaning back, resisting the embrace.

"I… Uh… I'm glad you're okay." She was looking down, not at him as she spoke.

"It doesn't frighten you? Me being… a werewolf." He had to know… had to be certain she wouldn't be disgusted by him. Had to be sure that little detail didn't ruin his chance.

She laughed, "Why would it?"

He shrugged but was pleased with her response, "People seem to think they will be harmed… Which is always a possibility."

"I can handle myself." She replied, "Is everyone in the Companions a wolf? Or just you?"

"Not everyone… Just those of us in the circle." He shouldn't be telling her this information.

"The circle? Who is in this circle?" She tilted her head to the side, genuinely curious.

Farkas laughed, "Let's go get this Wuuthrad piece… We can talk more on this subject back at the Jorrvaskr." He started down the hallway, continuing their quest.

He heard her sigh and picking up her pace to catch up, "In other words… you aren't supposed to be talking about it."

"Nailed that on the head."

"Vilkas is a wolf too." It was a statement, not a question, "You two have similar mannerisms." She clarified, trying to help him piece together how she came to that conclusion.

Insecurity was clawing at his front door. He didn't want to talk about his brother with her and certainly didn't to hear his name on her lips, "Ah." Was all he said in response.

"At first, I thought it was because you two were twins but you two just seemed… different… Like there was another sense you were using to interact with the world. There is no way Vilkas should have beaten me the last time we brawled. I had him… but he surprised me." She was deep in the thought.

"So I noticed." Farkas replied, replaying the brawl once again... for the thousandth time, and for the thousandth time, vexation creeped in at the scene.

After that, they proceeded through the Cairn without many words spoken, resuming their silent communication to avoid detection from potential enemies. Once they obtained the piece of Wuuthrad, they made their way back to the Jorrvaskr. Stopping on the way to camp. He glanced at her as she slept on the opposite side of the now smoking fire pit, his eyes tracing her outline. Farkas had never felt such an intense desire in his time. It wasn't just the yearning he felt for her, the yearning that warmed him at night when he allowed himself to dwell on such thoughts… but the need to provide for her, protect her, to ensure she had a shield in every instance, not just when she was working for the Companions. She was the Dragonborn… her destiny would call for her to accomplish much more and he wanted to be by her side every step of the way, if she allowed him to be. He had to figure out something, a way to win her affection. Afterall, life was short in the land of Tamriel… If you felt so strongly for an individual, you acted on that notion. You never knew which moment could be your last. He looked upon her figure one last time before drifting to sleep, thoughts of her shifting into dreams…


End file.
